icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heeelllooo/iStart a Fanwar Speculation
Remember that this is what I think the story will be. It will include some seddie moments and alternative endings. This is only a summary because I don’t have enough time to make the whole story. The ending has actual dialogues. NOTE: I have made an original version and 2 alternative endings. (you seddiers should like the last one XD) In the beginning they do iCarly just as usual and let the fans ask a question to each one. Freddie’s question was “who is your bestfriend” and Freddie could not pick ONE. This starts a war all across their website. The next day they go to webicon and meet their fans. The fans all want to know who Freddie likes. This starts a war between Creddie and Seddie. Sam says (like in the promo) that Carly and Freddie are together to settle the crowd (and just for fun). Freddie tries to tell the crowd no and that its not true but no one would listen. So then Freddie acts it out and pretends to be on a date with Carly. They keep this act for a while. Meanwhile Sam sees Adam and likes him but she then realizes that Adam doesn't really like her because of her tough personality; Adam instead is interested in Carly. Freddie decides to “break up” with Carly because it’s just too weird for him and Carly. After this Carly talks to Adam and they become interested with each other.(Carly begins dating Adam but Sam does not know this) At the last five minutes of the remainder of the show,Freddie, Carly, and Adam are in the lobby. Sam comes in and sees Adam's arms around Carly and realizes they're dating, and Freddie told her. (Freddie had no idea about Sam and Adam because of the crazy crowds running after him and Carly who were supposedly dating and was too busy) Sam runs upstairs to her hotel room and Freddie is goes up to her room because of the way sam has been acting recently. He asks her whats wrong with her. (Here’s the dialogue because this is the most important part and will reveal some Seddie moments) ORIGINAL ENDING Freddie comes in the room and sees Sam on the balcony. He says, “Sam what’s wrong?” Sam says, “Just go away. I don’t want to talk about it .” Freddie (he sees Sam crying) says, “No. I think I deserve an explanation... All those crazy fans after me and Carly. Tell me what’s wrong… You’ve been acting strange." Sam sighs and says, “ Fine…It’s just that I liked Adam... but it just didn't really work out...Carly’s always the perfect one and everyone goes after her… I just wish I could have someone who actually likes me the way I am. “ Freddie says, “But Sam…we’ve always been friends since… forever. I’ve put up with you for so long. I like every single thing about you and I wouldn’t change one bit of it even if that means you picking on me. ” Sam says, “ You... you really mean that…?“ Freddie says, "Of course...everyone's different, Sam. I like you just the way you are." (Sam still tearful, smiles) hugs Freddie while Freddie’s face becomes shocked for a moment and then has a look of reassurance and hugs her back. ALTERNATIVE ENDING 1 Freddie comes in the room and seems Sam on the balcony. He asks, "Sam what's the matter?" Sam says, "GO AWAY" Freddie walks to the balcony and sits next to Sam (He sees her crying). "Tell me what's wrong...I've never seen you like this." Sam says, "It's nothing... its just that I liked that guy who Carly' s going out with but...things didn't go so well. Everyone's always after her...I mean I wish that I was just like Carly sometimes." Freddie says, "Sam I like you just the way you are. I wouldn't change a single thing from you no matter what, even if it means you stealing our food, showing up late to iCarly, or picking on me or Gibby. Sam at Freddie and stops sobbing says, "you really mean that?" Freddie says, "Of course, we've always been friends since..forever." Samto kiss Freddie, but rite as she does this, Carly walks in and Sam stops from about to kiss Freddie ALTERNATIVE ENDING 2 Scene: Dark at night. Around 7 PM. Hotel room/ balcony Freddie comes in the room and sees Sam on the balcony. He says, “Sam what’s wrong?” Sam says, “Just go away. I don’t want to talk about it Freddie.” Freddie: (stays there and won't budge) Sam: (glances at him with an annoyed face and storms off to the balcony and closes the door) Freddie ( follows her there and sees Sam crying. He is is somewhat shocked since he's never really seen her cry. Freddie then sits next to her.) says, “No.. tell me what’s the matter… You’ve been acting strange quite recently ( he says this in a concerned, soft voice).” Sam sighs and says, “ You won't understand..." Freddie says, "Just tell me..." Sam says, ugh.. ok... It’s just that... I liked Adam... you now? but things didn't work out. Carly’s always the perfect one and everyone goes after her… I just wish I could have someone who actually likes me the way I am. “ Freddie says, “But Sam…we’ve always been friends since… forever. I’ve put up with you for so long. I like you just as you are, and I wouldn’t change anything about you even if that means you picking on me. ” Sam says, “ You really mean that…? Freddie says, "Yes. I like how you're always late for iCarly. I like how you always come to Carly's house for food. I like how you're always there for me and Carly and especially, I like how we are best friends. starts to sob again and looks at Freddie. While she sobs Freddie takes his hand and wipes away her tears. Sam looks at Freddie and gently leans in to his face and gives him a kiss on his lips. Freddie is a little bit shocked but then closes his eyes during the kiss THE END NOTE: Alternative ending 1 is what I think would happen if the original didn't. Alternative ending 2 might happen. You never know (I hope it does :DDD) Note: for ending #2 Notice how its on the balcony (similar to the fire escape). Also notice how FREDDIE was shocked and kept his eyes open (Remember in iKiss, Sam was the one who was shocked) ;) Category:Blog posts